


Soft

by gothic_burrito



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songfic, actually so much fluff, distorted time line, horny grandparents, i really write them like they come to me, lawyer AU, like seriously so much fluff, murder gremlin and six-foot-two marshmallow at its finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_burrito/pseuds/gothic_burrito
Summary: A collection of songfics based on randomly drawn songs, featuring our favorite idiots.Calanthe and Eist own a law firm together and raise their granddaughter Ciri after the tragic death of her mother Pavetta. But how did they get there? Weddings, divorces, tragedies, and the occasional domestic scene at the office or the shared house in the suburbs of Cintra.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Pavetta, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eist Tuirseach, Pavetta & Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Heart to Break (Eist)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, are you ready for some fluff?  
> The concept of this collection is simple. I've created a playlist for our two idiots and I will be drawing random songs from it via shuffle.  
> Updates generally follow the same storyline but not necessarily in chronological order.  
> I have a rough draft and will be switching in between plot points depending on the songs I get.  
> You can find the playlist here: [Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/cal-eist/pl.u-8aAVZ5ycox9Wk6G) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5icQzd4iYhncAYWgVikCPW?si=i5saCHorRZKT-yidF8oE9A)  
> The song used in this chapter is Heart to Break by Kim Petras 😊  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated 😘

**(2009)**

_Even if it means that I'll never put myself back together_

_Gonna give you my heart to break_

One year. 368 days to be exact. That’s how much time had passed since he first asked her out. To be fair, it had been shortly after her divorce. So, he understood her hesitation. Even though he knew probably better than anyone else, just how much she hated her former husband. What he was not prepared for, however, was her turning him down. Multiple times for that matter.

Eist Tuirseach was a man who prided himself on his ability to read people with ease. It was what made him such a successful attorney after all. Which resulted in him being so sure of himself, that he had not even considered the possibility of her saying no. But that was precisely what had happened.

So now, as he entered the building which held their shared office, he had long made up his mind. He would try again. And he would never stop trying until she either gave in or told him unmistakably that she was not interested. So far neither of those two things had happened.

He had to pass her desk to reach his own and one glance at the brunette he was lucky enough to call his business partner solidified the thought. Eist couldn’t even remember a time where he did not have to purposefully stop himself from making an audible noise of endearment upon seeing her.

Today's outfit consisted of a black pantsuit with a golden blouse underneath. She looked unquestionably perfect, like always.

“Morning Eist.” Her mumbled greeting told him that she had been running late and therefore had not had her morning coffee yet. “Good morning Cal.”

He could not suppress the content smile that spread across his face, while he watched her examine his outfit of the day. They made a show out of approving or disapproving their work attire from time to time. Calanthe more so than Eist. Since she could not possibly wear anything that would not earn his approval.

The little line on the side of her mouth hinted at a withheld smile and that was all it took for Eist to know she was pleased with his wardrobe choices for the day.

He left his partner to continue with her paperwork and went into the small kitchen area to make her a fresh cup of coffee. She could have easily made one for herself before he arrived but she knew how much he relished the idea of pampering her. Even if it was only with a small thing like coffee.

Eist knew exactly how she liked her coffee and he made sure it was just right each time. He was not a perfectionist per se unless it came to Calanthe. This overwhelming need to make her happy, make her smile, followed him during every hour of the day. Even if she was not close by. She could do no wrong in his eyes and deserved everything he was able to give her.

He went back to Calanthe, steaming mug in one hand and his overcoat folded over the other arm. The cheerful expression deeply etched onto his face.

She was already watching him, slightly leaned back in her chair. Completely relaxed.

This was how he liked seeing her the most. Warm and welcome, with no hint of stress or worry tainting her lovely face.

Mornings like this were what made life worth living. At least in Eist Tuirseach’s books.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Her customary remark.

“I know but I wanted to do it.” His customary answer.

He handed her the mug and made sure their fingers touched more than was strictly necessary. If she did not respond to him asking her out then she would hopefully be at least receptive of him being attentive and caring in other ways.

They had known each other for so long now. Law school seemed to be ages away. When they were both young – when she was still married. The nasty voice inside of his head added.

Eist and Calanthe had met in their first year of law school and had hit it off immediately. They were inseparable from the start, which eventually resulted in them both founding their own law firm together. And even though Eist had fallen in love with the brown-haired beauty the first time he laid eyes on her. She had been off-limits from the start. Married at the tender age of 18.

Of course, Eist knew why. He had respected her decision to stay married to Roegner even after she confessed to him, that she had never loved him. He had supported her when she eventually came around to file the divorce regardless. And he would continue to stand behind every other choice this woman would make in the future. Even if it included another man.

Eist Tuirseach would gladly let his heart be crushed a thousand times over by Calanthe Riannon.

_Even if I'll end up in shatters, baby it doesn't matter_

_Gonna give you my heart to break_

Their workday began and lunch rolled around before Eist had the time to look at the clock twice. They would usually go out for lunch together. But sometimes the lunch break coincided with a client meeting so whoever was dealing with the case would then go to have lunch with the said client instead. Today happened to be one of those rare occasions.

Eist had prepared his lunch at home this time and watched Calanthe and her client sit outside of the little bistro across the street from their office. It was their go-to spot for lunch because the food was good and it was in close proximity. It was so conveniently situated in fact, that one could easily see it out of the window closest to Eist’s desk.

The tall, light-blond man sitting across from his business partner was facing the street, which gave Eist a proper view of him. He was lean and had an admittingly handsome face. Eist did not miss the way he smiled coyly at Calanthe and tried to touch her hand which lay flat on the table between them. He knew she would never start anything with a client… but what happened once the case had been settled?

Calanthe was strictly professional to a fault but if she liked someone, wouldn’t she allow herself the liberty of pursuing said person?

The thought quenched his appetite at once and so he let his sandwich fall back into its container.

Would she actually?

Clients had made advances in the past but that was back when she was still married to Roegner. What would stop her from seeking someone out now?

Eist had entertained the idea of her choosing him if she’d ever separate from her high school sweetheart. But her turning his dinner invitations down, time and time again let that idea sink further and further into the background. Maybe he was truly not what she wanted. Maybe he had never been more than a friend, a companion.

It would not stop him from loving her. And it would most certainly not stop him from supporting her every step of whichever way she took. She trusted him and as a consequence, he had to have faith in her making the right choice for herself. Even if the idea of him not being the right choice for her shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces.

Their secretary Danek snapped him out of his miserable thoughts by audibly clearing his throat next to Eist. He looked up at the broad man, who would’ve looked better off with a job as a bodyguard rather than being the secretary of a law firm.

“Sorry, Mr. Tuirseach. I just wanted to tell you that your 2 pm meeting canceled. Which was, if I’m not mistaken, your last appointment for the day. I managed to reschedule the appointment for next week. It’s already in your calendar.”

Eist nodded and thanked the man politely. Every time he saw him, he had to think about how they came to employ him.

It had been quite a while after initially opening the firm, that they found themselves too busy to handle their appointments efficiently. They had come to the mutual decision of hiring staff. Their budget allowed it and they proceeded to set an advertisement. But upon interviewing the candidates who had applied, Calanthe made it very clear that she was not comfortable with a female secretary. She was usually not the catty kind but had opened up about her reasons after further probing from Eist. According to Calanthe, a female secretary would just bring the risk of Eist getting involved with her. She had never fully explained why that would be a problem for her but he had categorized it under her not wanting any tomfoolery in her office. So they went for the only man who had applied, Danek.

“Oh please, let me help you with that!”

The voice sounded smug and self-absorbed and Eist knew immediately that it must be the blond client Calanthe had had lunch with. He turned around and found that he was correct.

The man had opened the door for Calanthe and was now trying to persuade her to give him her coat. Eist tried in vain to not roll his eyes. It was highly unprofessional but he could not help but feel a wave of nausea by the blatantly obvious display of flirtation.

“I’m very much capable of handling myself. Now would you go ahead into the conference room, please? I still have to grab something from my desk.”

She did not even look at him while speaking. Instead, her attention was already directed toward the small stack of papers in the middle of her workplace.

She continued to shuffle through them while the blond client made his way down the corridor, occasionally pausing to turn around and take a good look at Calanthe’s backside.

Eist was fuming. How dare this guy be so openly degrading.

“Do you have a meeting right now? I hope not. I can’t take being alone with this jerk for one moment longer.”

Calanthe raised her head and a look of utter annoyance was written all over her face. She looked stressed and on edge. Eist wanted to bridge the small distance between them and wrap her in his arms. Run his hands over her back and tell her that he would take care of this asshole for her. But he couldn’t. She wouldn’t allow it.

“My 2 pm meeting canceled on me. So sure. Fill me in real quick and I’m right with you.”

He tried to smile at her reassuringly but didn’t know if it had the desired effect. She returned his smile though so it must have been at least a small win.

She broke his heart by looking so impossibly fragile and vulnerable at that moment.

_I tried to fight, but I can't help it_

_Don't care if this is my worst mistake_

The meeting had passed quickly to both Calanthe’s and also Eist’s delight. The client had been much more focused after Eist had joined so the matter could be wrapped up more efficiently.

Eist would have been even angrier at the fact that it had taken his interference to set this guy straight but he was too happy about actually being rid of him to waste another thought on the subject.

They were both currently sat behind their respective desks, silently going through files. But the sound of Calanthe’s mobile phone going off shattered the peaceful silence.

She reached out to pick it up but held it a few inches away from herself after reading the callers ID. Eist watched her put her phone on speaker and turned more towards her. This was clearly a call concerning both of them. It could not be a client though because Calanthe never handed out her private phone number.

Indeed, it was not a client, it was Calanthe’s 14-year-old daughter Pavetta.

“I put you on speaker love.”

Calanthe set the phone down and picked up a pencil, twirling it in between her fingers. She was nervous about something, that was for sure.

“Hey mom, hey Eist. I uhm, I wanted to ask you something Eist. If that’s ok?”

The girl sounded nervous as well. She had known Eist for most of her life, since she was still a baby when Calanthe and Eist initially met. He had always gotten along splendid with Pavetta, even though it was made clear by Roegner and sometimes even Calanthe herself, that he was just uncle Eist.

“Sure little one. What can I help you with?”

He tried yet again to sound reassuring and calm, despite not feeling like it in the least. Pavetta had the unfortunate talent of asking just the wrong question at the most inconvenient times imaginable. He hoped this would not be the case today.

“So I… mom can’t you just hand me to him? Does the entire office have to hear this?”

Pavetta’s voice sounded almost shrill. She was definitely embarrassed.

Calanthe dropped the pencil and picked up her phone again, tentatively handing it over to Eist and pressing the speaker button again to turn the conversation back to private.

“I tried to talk her out of it but she desperately wanted male advice and her father is as useless as always… “

She looked almost apologetic while physically retreating behind the safe confines of her own desk.

Eist took a deep breath and held the phone up to his ear. He was ready to tackle anything Pavetta could be afraid of. But what he had not expected were…boys.

The teenager had apparently met a young man at school and was now asking for advice. Eist had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping onto the tabletop. He had never in a million years imagined being in such an awkward situation.

Eventually, he found his voice again and tried to reassure the girl to be herself and act natural and friendly around the boy in question. He was sure that would not be ill-advised with her soft and pleasant demeanor.

The call ended with Pavetta thanking him enthusiastically and Eist rubbing a clammy hand across his face. He saw Calanthe smile sympathetically at him out of the corner of his eye.

What had he gotten himself into? He could not even properly feel unsettled, because the sudden realization that Pavetta had deemed him worthy of having such a conversation with blew his head almost clean off. She felt safe enough around him to trust him with her most embarrassing secrets. If he could only get her mother to install this level of trust in him and finally give him a proper shot.

“I’m really sorry about that. She asked me if she could ask you yesterday and I couldn’t find a reason to say no.”

She looked a little guilty but a hint of amusement was shimmering in her brown eyes. It took all of his willpower to not melt into a puddle on the spot.

“It’s quite alright. I’m honored that I’m even considered for conversations like these.”

He leaned back slightly and let the lazy smile that was tugging on his lips spread across his face. He wanted - no, he needed - to show her that it was truly alright. That he was ok with occasionally getting entangled into her family business. As a matter of fact, he would not mind getting even more entangled.

Back in the day, he had really tried to distance himself from her. It did not look like Calanthe would ever pull through and divorce Roegner. So he had tried to move on. Only to find out that he couldn’t.

He just could not bring himself to even care about other women so it had usually stopped after one or two dates. He had given up eventually. Succumbing to the idea that the only woman he would ever love would never be his.

Eist knew that she had feelings for him. He knew her long and well enough to be sure of that. But he could not grasp how deep they ran and with each passing day, he feared that they might truly only be of friendly nature and had never been romantic. Like he hoped that they would be.

It didn’t matter. Even if he was deemed to only share his life with her platonically, he would do it in a heartbeat. His devotion to Calanthe ran way too deep to back out of it.

“Hey Eist, are you still with me? You seemed really far away just now.”

Calanthe’s voice right next to him woke him out of his daydreams with a start. She was standing next to his desk, slightly perched on the edge and with a mildly concerned expression in those deep dark eyes of hers.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat in order to speak.

“Oh no, all fine. I was just thinking about that canceled meeting again…”

_'Cause no one else could do it better_

_That's why I give you my heart to break_

They usually left together. If one was finished with their work before the other, they would just wait or maybe even lend a helping hand. Neither Calanthe nor Eist were comfortable with the thought of leaving the other alone in the office. They were a team after all.

Calanthe turned the key in the lock and pulled her coat a little tighter around her shoulders. It was spring and they lived in a naturally warm climate but the nights could still get relatively chilly.

Eist watched her from a few steps away and contemplated if he should give her his coat as well. But then that would only look silly. The walk back to their cars was not long and she would most certainly insist on giving the coat back straight away. Still the idea of the coat smelling off her, even just faintly, sent a jolt of excitement through Eist.

She turned towards him and noticed his stare. Nevertheless, he did not avert his gaze. He wanted her to know that he was not trying to steal secret looks. He wanted to display his affections as openly as possible, without scaring her away of course.

The dark-haired attorney believed to notice a faint blush on his coworker’s cheeks. But that could very well be the red tint from the setting sun. Regardless of what it was, she looked perfectly radiant at that moment. Hand still on the door, the other one clutching her keys tightly. He just could not help himself.

“I feel like I don’t tell you enough how absolutely wonderful you are.”

Now, this was a definite blush.

Oh, how he wanted to push her against the glass door and kiss her senseless. She truly did not give herself enough credit sometimes. Always wanting to appear cut-throat and invincible.

But Eist also saw the vulnerable bits. The soft and warm mother, that would coo at her little baby girl when she was lying sick in bed. The intuitive and understanding lawyer who took great care of each one of her clients and fought for them in court like she was dealing with a personal matter.

He just looked at her for a moment longer and smiled his most sincere and warm smile. This woman was without a doubt worth any heartache and sleepless night.

She smiled in turn. Small and shy almost, but the smile reached her eyes regardless.

“With the high chance that you will say no yet again. Would you do me the great honor of going out with me some time?”

He tried to sound confident but multiple rejections had slowly eaten away at his ego and it came out more like a plea.

Calanthe closed her eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. He could see that she was actively thinking about it. Maybe there was hope after all. Hope for her letting him cherish her as she deserved.

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you come over to my place for dinner tonight? It’s been ages since you’ve seen Pavetta in the flesh and I’m sure she has some additional questions to ask you. – “She paused and opened her eyes again. The chocolate brown so soft it looked like it was melting. “And maybe we could talk about… this- “She gestured between the two of them. “after dinner? I feel like we both have quite a lot to unpack.”

Eist was star-struck. He would have never thought that Calanthe would meet him halfway. He had always imagined him providing all the initiative. It was beyond his understanding, how this woman could still surprise him with the simplest things, after knowing her for at least a decade.

“That sounds amazing. Lead the way then, I don’t know if I quite remember the way to your house, after all this time.”

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

Eist knew exactly what she was thinking. ‘ _You brought me work files just yesterday.’_

They walked side by side to their cars, far enough apart to not be touching but close enough to feel the warmth of one another’s bodies. Eist was in heaven.

They stopped in front of Calanthe’s car and they turned towards each other one last time. A tender expression of hope and delight lighting up both their faces.

Oh, she was worth it. She was worth all the trouble and all the heartache. Because in the end, she was the only one who had ever held his heart. It had been entirely hers from the start and he would let her do whatever she wanted with it. Even if she intended to break it.


	2. One In A Million (Calanthe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was happening for real. She was doing this. The thought had not fully sunken in up until that moment. She was going to marry Eist Tuirseach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was absolutely not where I wanted to go with this collection. But hey, I told y'all that I write them as they come to me so... boy I didn't even know myself how accurate that would turn out to be.  
> I initially wanted to give you a domestic present-day scene. Since the last chapter was already set in the past. I know y'all came for the horny grandparents content and I have not delivered so far...  
> But I couldn't not notice that our two idiots have not had a proper wedding yet... so I had to make it happen for them.  
> I posted a little teaser on [Tumblr](https://lady-of-the-cunts.tumblr.com/post/624627058638798848/a-little-visual-teaser-for-what-is-going-down-on) where you can see the dress, suit, hairdo and wedding cake that I had in mind for this.  
> Ngl colors are hard and it was a struggle to find the right words to describe the colors of the flowers and his tie... I hope light peach is correct...😂

** (2010) **

_I always will remember how I felt that day_

_A feeling indescribable to me_

_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer_

_And you, you're the one, the one for me_

Pavetta’s delicate fingers arranged the last flower with care and ease. Calanthe had not seen her hairdo yet but she knew it was perfect. Pavetta could not do anything but perfection.

Mother and daughter smiled at each other warmly through the vanity mirror and the brunette got reminded of the many times they had fought and disagreed in the past. With Pavetta approaching adulthood, it had been a struggle for both of them to keep their differences at bay.

But today was going to be harmonic. Calanthe had wished for nothing more than for her and Pavetta to get along, even if it was just for a day. But this was not any ordinary day.

The light fluttering of nerves reminded the lawyer what she was getting ready for in the first place. Her dress laid out on the bed. Hair and makeup were already done.

She looked like a vision in light peach and softness. Eist would be toughly pleased.

Her silk morning robe coincidentally matching the color of the light flowers in her hair. So, it was not hard for her to imagine how lovely those ornate plants looked in her dark locks. They had specifically chosen peach because Eist said it made her look soft and warm.

And to be perfectly honest that’s exactly how she felt at that moment. Like she could melt at any second.

The dress itself was the typical white but it had intricate lace detailing on the bodice to tie the flower theme together. The neckline was high and wide, sheer sleeves gave the illusion of coverage. But the shoulders were cut out, leaving the sheer material of the sleeve mainly detached from the lace of the bodice. Eist had always loved her shoulders.

Calanthe stood up slowly and moved across the room to her bed, where the dress lay. It was not what she would usually go for. She had most certainly not imagined herself ever wearing something so modest and simple for her wedding day. But the simplistic touch that it had made it seem almost effortless. Like a second skin.

She did not need to be sexy and overpowering today. Eist wanted her – loved her- just the way she was. And on her special day, she wanted to be soft for him.

Images of their shared past kept flashing through her mind. Brief moments of comfort and support. He had done so much for her, helped her through so much. Whenever she had a problem or needed someone to talk to, he had always been there. Sure, she had Tissaia and later on Pavetta, but they had never given her the sense of security and reassurance that Eist was able to provide.

A warm hand on her forearm pulled Calanthe out of her daydreams of gentle kisses and meaningful conversations.

“Do you want me to help you with it?”

Her daughter’s voice sounded still far away but Calanthe nodded. Forcing herself back into the present by shaking her head a little, still mindful of her hair.

They made quick work with the dress and only a few moments later, Calanthe was standing in front of her full-length mirror in everything but her shoes. The golden rays of sunlight coming through her bedroom window illuminating her from behind. It was hard for Calanthe to recognize her reflection.

“You look absolutely breathtaking! Eist is going to faint once he sees you.” Pavetta’s warm chuckle sounded yet again very distant to Calanthe’s ears.

So this was happening for real. She was doing this. The thought had not fully sunken in up until that moment. She was going to marry Eist Tuirseach. A tear formed in her left eye and she forcefully wiped it away before it got the chance to ruin her makeup. Pavetta had spent nearly an hour on it and it looked truly impeccable.

“Oh Mama…” of course the blonde had noticed. She pulled her mother in for a light hug. More or less pressing Calanthe into her side and rubbing a comforting hand along her arm.

“It’s what you both deserve.” The words were spoken into Calanthe’s hair and a light kiss to the temple followed.

Calanthe was unbelievably grateful for her precious daughter. She closed her eyes for a second and let Pavetta hold her. Enjoying the feeling of maternal love washing through her veins, stronger than ever.

The domestic scene was interrupted by the sudden opening and closing of the bedroom door. Both women turned around to look at the intruder and found Calanthe’s best friend and first bridesmaid, Tissaia.

The other brunette was already wearing her bridesmaid dress, also light peach. She looked ready to go, while Pavetta and Calanthe were still in the middle of assembling.

“There you are. To be honest, I was a bit insulted when you told me you didn’t want me to help you get ready. But now that I see the finished product, I can tell that Pavetta did a much better job than I could have done.” Her voice sounded warm but clipped, like she was still a bit pressed about the matter.

Pavetta smiled none the less at the compliment. Any sort of praise from Tissaia, as backhanded as it might be, was worth rejoicing over. She read the room correctly and excused herself after giving her mother’s arm one last squeeze.

The door snapped shut behind Pavetta and the two older women shared a long look. “She really is a delight. I have no idea how you managed that.” Tissaia’s tone was teasing but Calanthe knew to always take everything the other woman said seriously.

“I don’t know either to be honest. Nor how I ended up like… this.” She gestured towards her reflection in the mirror.

“Oh, you two blind idiots deserve each other. Took you long enough after Roegner to let him in. It was almost painful to watch the whole ordeal.” She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, still examining Calanthe’s outfit.

“I have never seen you this vulnerable before.” Tissasia knew that Calanthe put a lot of thought into her appearance. Every single outfit was precisely chosen for the specific occasion she would be wearing it to. So naturally, she would have put just as much effort into the choice of her wedding attire.

The most honest answer for the underlying question was at the tip of Calanthe’s tongue but she was not ready to let it out yet. But Tissaia managed to read the silence just as well.

“You must trust him a lot. I can only envy that. To be so confident in one another’s love and devotion.” The conversation paused. Neither of them dared to break the silence, both buried in their own thoughts.

A small side glance at the clock broke the moment for both of them. It was time. Time for Calanthe to finally get what she had wanted for so long now.

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

They broke apart but never stopped touching. The applause and cheering from their guests surrounding them but Calanthe and Eist could not hear them at first.

It was done. Vows had been spoken. Rings had been exchanged. The only thing that was missing was the reception. Calanthe clung to Eist as they made their way back down the makeshift aisle. Fingers interlaced and shoulders pressed together.

The few rows of chairs were filled with the friends and family members they had. Only a handful of people. So they both had decided that an outdoor wedding would be ideal. Right near the beach, Eist’s favorite place. A group of tents was set out close by. For the reception that was about to be held.

Calanthe could not stop herself from looking up at the sky. She and Eist had argued for days if only having tents for protection against the weather was a smart idea. But he had convinced her, that the warm summers in Cintra would leave them with next to no troubles on that front. Of course, he had been correct. It was a beautiful sunny day and no cloud was in sight.

She felt him shift her a little closer as he fully snaked his arm around her waist and gently coaxed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Despite still being in motion, Calanthe closed her eyes for a beat and took in the strange feeling of completion that was running through her. They had finally made it.

Eist started tracing lazy circles on her hipbone and brought her back into reality. This was real. He was real. They were truly married now. A sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled in a little closer. They had stopped walking. Now standing right before the largest tent, which held the dancefloor and the tables they would be sitting on to eat.

Calanthe turned even more into Eist’s side and now they were full-on hugging. Relishing the warmth of the other and completely lost in the moment.

Her cheek pressed into his chest. His cheek against her hair.

At this point, neither of them cared about their appearance anymore. They had both cried when they had first seen each other. Eist standing next to the provisional altar in his blue suit and light peach tie. Her standing at the beginning of the aisle in her mermaid cut dress and with a peach-colored bouquet in her hands.

They had whispered little words of love and endearment to one another upon being reunited and had not stopped touching since then. 

After years of longing, years of pining and hoping. They had finally made it official. No one could take that away from them. They had truly found each other.

“This is all romantic and adorable. But… are we gonna stand here for the rest of the day, just watching you two hug?” Crach, Eist’s nephew, finally interrupted the emotional moment.

The two love birds slowly peeled themselves away from each other and Eist immediately leaned over to knock his nephew on the forearm. “Have some respect Crach! Not everything is about food.”

Calanthe couldn’t stop the warm smile that crept onto her face while watching the two. They were both grinning sheepishly at each other and she knew that they would evolve into a ball on the floor if no one intervened. 

She stepped in between uncle and nephew and her hands traveled to Eist’s chest again, almost on their own accord.

“We should get this going, love.” She straightened his tie a bit and her fingers passed over the peach-colored flower in his buttonhole, that matched the ones she wore in her hair.

He hummed in agreement and moved away from her to assess the set up of the location. But not before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth.

She just stood there, watching him slowly walk away from her. The suit fit him extraordinarily well, she had to admit. Blue was definitely his color.

He could not look bad in anything, as she very well knew. But this was even better than his usual blazer and shirt that he wore at the office. Their little game of assessing each other’s outfits had been instigated by her. Solely for her to have an excuse to leer at him without him noticing it straight away.

Calanthe had known long before he even made the first move that she wanted him. Had known it long before she divorced Roegner. But her stupid pride and fear had stopped her from acting on those feelings. The night she finally agreed to them going out had been a heavy burden lifted from her chest. Stepping out of the comfort of friendship into something new, something more, that they had both craved so very deeply.

She had apologized a thousand times over, for installing doubts into him by rejecting his advances and also not confronting her own feelings sooner. He had understood and only reassured her, that he would have waited for as long as was necessary.

A smaller pair of hands settled on Calanthe’s shoulders and she turned around to find her daughter beaming up at her in unadulterated glee.

“See, I told you he was going to melt at the sight of you.” The small teasing tone was evident in Pavetta’s voice but Calanthe did not care. She was simply happy. Pulling her daughter into a spontaneous hug.

They broke apart and Calanthe had finally a moment to lean back and reevaluate, while everyone else was either helping to set up the last bits or already sat down at the tables. She gazed over at Eist, talking with the delivery man who had just brought in their wedding cake.

She loved him with every fiber of her being. The wonderful, gentle, and trustworthy man she was now fortunate enough to call her husband. Tears welled up in her eyes again at the thought. He was everything she could have ever wished for. Her better half.

The bride couldn’t resist. She had to get closer to her new husband again. So she slowly made her way over to him. Calanthe reached him just in time for him to finish his conversation with the delivery man. Eist had obviously seen her walking towards him so he fully turned in her direction, a loving smile on his lips. He had not shaved at her request and he looked devilishly handsome.

“Can’t be away from me for too long, eh?” His teasing tone sent a jolt of affection through Calanthe. Her hand came up to caress his cheek, enjoying the coarseness of the hair there. “Never.” Was her breathless response, before she leaned in and pulled him into a tender kiss. Pouring all her love and affection for him into it. His response made her insides melt. Just as gentle and loving.

Once all the bustle of the party had worn off. Once all speeches had been held and the cake had been eaten. Calanthe and Eist came back together on the dancefloor. Gently swaying to the music but more so simply holding each other. They had not had the easiest start and Calanthe was unbelievably grateful for his dedication towards her. Anyone else would have given up. But not Eist. Eist had stayed loyal and dedicated to her through everything. He had watched her being miserable in her former marriage and had provided her with comfort and understanding. Never questioning her choices.

His hands on her hips were warm and soft. Specifically made to hold her and make her feel safe. And everyone who was watching them could see how very much at ease and in their own bubble they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this part is called One In A Million by Bosson and you can obviously find it in my playlist over here -> [Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/cal-eist/pl.u-8aAVZ5ycox9Wk6G) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5icQzd4iYhncAYWgVikCPW?si=i5saCHorRZKT-yidF8oE9A)


	3. Unsterblich (Calanthe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calanthe had a hard day at work and comes home to Eist and Ciri being adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the long-awaited soft grandparents moment. :)   
> I am warning you beforehand, the song used in his chapter is Unsterblich by Luxuslärm and it is entirely in german. I thought about adding the English translation underneath the verses but decided against it, because it would kind of take away from the song, in my opinion. I feel like you can still enjoy this without knowing the lyrics. If you do want to know, feel free to ask.😊  
> As always, you can find this song and many others here -> [Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/cal-eist/pl.u-8aAVZ5ycox9Wk6G) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5icQzd4iYhncAYWgVikCPW?si=i5saCHorRZKT-yidF8oE9A)

**(2020)**

_Wenn ich traurig bin_

_Weil ich so glücklich bin_

_Dir muss ichs nicht erklärn_

Calanthe pulled her car into the driveway and took a moment to close her eyes and breath. She loved her job. Being a highly respected lawyer and being able to help people in need had to be one of the best things about this life. But there were days when she just wanted to flip her desk over and call it quits. Completely insufferable, the lot of them. She had not dealt with one intelligent being since leaving her home this morning.

“Absolute idiots,” she scoffed and unbuckled her seatbelt.

It did not matter now. She was home.

The dark-haired woman retrieved her bag from the trunk of the car and looked up at the house she and her husband had bought almost a decade ago now. It was a lovely two-story building right next to the beach with a decently sized garden and white picket fence. The perfect place to raise a child.

They had not known they would be the ones taking care of Ciri when they had bought it. But Calanthe had imagined Eist playing with their granddaughter and maybe even their future children right in that garden when they had first toured the house. It had been one of the easiest decisions of her life.

The sun had not yet begun to set so the entire property was still fully illuminated by it. It was a picture-perfect scene. With the sea and the beach peeking out in the background.

Calanthe tore herself away from the sight of her home. Yes, home. That’s exactly what it was. She thought with a growing sense of gratitude. But it was only that because of the people she shared it with.

She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She was home early so she had expected to be met with the sound of one of the loud and obnoxious games the two played when Calanthe wasn’t around to complain about the noise. But she heard nothing. A sliver of worry flashed through her.

“Eist? Ciri?” she called out to them tentatively, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Noises upstairs suggested that she had been heard and that the other two occupants of the house were upstairs, probably in Ciri’s room. Relief flooded her.

Calanthe took off her heels and put them away before placing her bag in its usual spot and climbing the stairs into the second story. The thick carpeting drowned out her footsteps but she knew they must have heard her taking her shoes off.

She rounded the corner to Ciri’s room and found the door halfway open. Inching closer, her anticipation grew. What were they up to now?

Peeking around the doorframe Calanthe caught sight of her husband sitting on the floor of their granddaughter’s room. His back propped up against her bed and the little girl half lying on his legs, half on a pillow that had been taken from the bed. She was sound asleep with one hand wrapped around her grandfather’s ankle. Cheek pressed into his calf. Calanthe’s heart melted at the picture. She crept closer, cautious of not waking Ciri.

“I came home a little earlier.” The whispered explanation was unnecessary but Eist nodded regardless. He patted the carpet next to him and Calanthe followed the invitation. Slowly sinking to the floor and moving to sit right next to him. The warmth that radiated off of his body could even be felt through the small distance that was still between them. She looked up and their eyes met.

Home.

Tears stung behind her eyes as she saw the warm smile across his face. The smile that greeted her every time she came home to him. The smile that made his blue eyes shine when brighter with love and adoration.

His face slowly changed as he noticed her trying to blink away the wave of emotion. A look of concern clouding his features as he leaned even closer and raised a warm hand to her cheek.

“What’s wrong, love?” His voice was barely audible but Calanthe understood him perfectly.

“Nothing, I am just so happy to be back home with you both.” A small smile followed and a single tear managed to escape her eye. Slowly sliding down her cheek and tempting more tears to follow its example. She sniffed.

Eist wiped the tear away with his thumb and cradled her face in both hands. Moving forward and touching his forehead to hers. They both closed their eyes for a moment.

“I love you so much.” She did not open her eyes before saying the words but she pressed herself closer to him, now fully leaning into his body. Eist moved her head away from his and against the side of his neck. Letting her rest there and continued to smooth his hands up and down her arms.

“I take it you had a rough day.” The amusement evident in his tone. Despite the words being spoken so softly. Neither of them wanted to wake Ciri.

Calanthe turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. Peering at him out of the corner of her eye and raising an eyebrow.

“Can’t I say ‘I love you’ to my husband without having a bad day at work?” The accusatory tone in her voice sounded as staged as it was and she couldn’t keep a serious face for long enough to convince him that she was truly offended.

“Of course you can, my love. But you usually don’t cry and curl into me like a cat when you come home.” He resumed his caress on her arms and tilted his head to leave a small kiss on her hairline.

The old fool. He always knew what to say to make her smile.

“Hm, maybe I should. This is nice.” She snuggled closer and now her arms came up to wrap around him. Pulling him even closer.

“Careful there. Don’t forget that Ciri is still here.” She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was grinning sheepishly. Always so eager to comfort and to amuse.

Calanthe didn’t respond. Instead, she brought her hands up to his neck and started to stroke the sides of it. In the same fashion in which he was rubbing her arm. A small gesture of comfort and love. Again, the word home came to mind.

_All meine Wut und meine Tränen_

_All mein Lachen gehört dir, nur dir_

They stayed like this for a short while but eventually, Ciri stirred and turned her head to look at Eist and Calanthe. Her eyes went from still halfway closed to blown wide as she recognized her grandmother sitting on the floor next to her grandfather.

In less than a second, she had thrown herself at Calanthe and hugged her with as much enthusiasm as her still sleepy body could muster. Ciri wasn’t usually this excited when Calanthe came home. But it must have been the sudden realization that it was that time of the day that had gotten her all wild and affectionate. And it seemed to be an extraordinarily emotional day in general.

“Grandma you’re home!” she squealed delightedly.

Calanthe could only catch the eight-year-old in her arms and hold the squirming child as close as possible. Too overwhelmed to do anything else. She could see Eist’s open-mouthed smile out of the corner of her eyes.

“What a nice welcome my little cub! What have you and grandpa been up to this afternoon?” She nudged Ciri lightly off of her. So that the girl could sit right in between her grandparents.

The blond practically sparkled with glee while explaining that she and Eist had been playing with her dolls ever since they had finished lunch. The evidence for that lay scattered all around the trio, as Calanthe soon realized. She had been so caught up in the sight of Eist and Ciri on the floor, that she had overlooked the absolute chaos that was now their granddaughter’s bedroom.

“Now, that sounds like you two had a lot of fun. How about you put all your dolls away and meanwhile grandpa and I start dinner downstairs?” Calanthe knew that she would be met with protest but she was determined to get Ciri to clean up her mess herself. The girl was old enough to make sure that her room was tidy all on her own.

To her surprise nodded the girl and went straight to work. Not even waiting for her grandparents to leave the room before she started picking up toys and putting them back in their respective places.

Calanthe gave Eist a long, questioning look but eventually got up from the floor and held out a hand for him. She knew that he was entirely capable of getting up on his own. But she was looking for more excuses to touch him. She needed as much of his comforting touch as possible, to forget about the stressful day and immerse herself even deeper into their small bubble of domestic bliss. Once out of the room she fully leaned into his side.

“Someone’s very needy today.” Eist’s warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down Calanthe’s spine. She didn’t comment. Just let her hand wander down a little to squeeze his hip. A knowing smile on both their lips.

They made it successfully into the kitchen and for the first time since Calanthe had entered Ciri’s room, they parted for good. Her moving over to the fridge and him still standing by the door. Watching her.

“So tell me, what did I miss? Why are you so strung out today?” His warm voice was like a soothing balm for her soul. The true concern in his tone. The natural curiosity flowing with the words. He did not ask this out of necessity or because he felt obligated to do it, as her significant other. He truly cared.

“Danek had gotten a few meetings mixed up and so I had to explain to a few very unfriendly clients, that you weren’t in on Thursdays.” She subconsciously rubbed her head while explaining. Still facing the open fridge. It was hard to concentrate on the things in front of her when her mind was still stuck in their office. Still trying to deal with inconsiderate assholes trying to get a hold of Eist. Simply because they didn’t feel like a woman could help them in the way her partner could.

Footsteps behind her signaled that Eist was approaching. His large hand came into view a moment later. Closing the fridge while the other hand landed on her waist. Turning her around.

“You could’ve called me any time. You know that, right?” He looked so soft standing there. Hair a little disheveled from rolling on the floor with Ciri all afternoon. Eyes warm and full of concern and care.

“I know. But Thursdays are your days off. We decided early on how we were going to manage Ciri and the office. I don’t want Ciri to have to compromise just because people are inconsiderate.” 

“Sometimes, you need to think a little bit more about yourself, love. I could’ve brought Ciri with me. A fun afternoon trip to the office would have been just as exciting as playing with dolls. And she would have gotten to see her grandma early.” The charming smile on his face hit the message home and Calanthe realized how much better his idea sounded.

She had been so caught up in her fear of interfering with Eist and Ciri’s alone time, that she had not considered, that Ciri might have enjoyed spending time with both her grandparents at their office.

“How did I ever allow you to leave me alone at work? I am clearly lost without you there. I can’t even come up with the simplest solutions.” A half-smile crept onto her face while she said it, but she also saw Eist’s expression lightly turn into a frown.

“Stop belittling yourself like that! You are an amazing lawyer and a hundred percent capable of holding your own. Sometimes, someone just needs to show you that you don’t always have to go the difficult route.”

His hand on her hip pulled her further away from the fridge. For a second, she thought he was going to pull her against him for a kiss. But instead, he maneuvered her to the barstool at the counter, that was closest to them. A light flash of disappointment ran through Calanthe. She would have preferred him kissing her. They had skipped their customary welcome kiss and she was craving his softness.

“You sit here and relax, while I cook dinner.“ His tone made it clear that this was not up for discussion. He wanted her to sit back and let him do the rest of the work.

Calanthe watched her husband bustle around the kitchen. Cutting up vegetables. Frying said vegetables in a pan… He looked comfortable. Like he was exactly where he belonged. In his element.

He treated these moments like his own little cooking show sometimes. Especially when Ciri was with them in the kitchen. But sometimes just for Calanthe’s own amusement. Explaining what he was doing in fine detail and with an agitated undertone to his voice. Like he was in some sort of imaginary contest. On an imaginary time crunch.

Today he was cooking normally. But Calanthe couldn’t get those other images out of her mind and started to giggle. It was a silly noise and she had always hated it on others. Always been too serious and stern to do it herself. That was until she had met Eist. Eist made her giggle all the time. Most of the time it weren’t even the things he said. But more how he acted around her, Ciri and even Pavetta back in the day. The light aired energy that surrounded him drew her in like he was a magnet. He just exuded joy.

_Denn du kannst mich sehn_

_Wie ich bin_

_Ganz zerbrechlich_

Dinner was prepared and eaten and Ciri’s bedtime was slowly but surely approaching. The sun had started to set and the gentle sound of waves crashing onto the shore made for a cozy and relaxing atmosphere. To Eist and Calanthe’s delight, relaxing enough to make the little girl sleepy once more. Despite her afternoon nap.

The times where Ciri went to bed willingly and without protest were few and far spread. So it was a relief for Calanthe to not have to put up with bribing and hour-long bedtime stories for a change.

She was leaning against the frame of Ciri’s door, watching her granddaughter sleeping peacefully. The light from the hall cast long shadows in the room but it was just enough to make out Ciri’s face.

Calanthe remembered how it had been when Ciri was smaller. The little whirlwind was way too young to understand why her mom and dad would not come back anymore. She had been at her grandparents' when the accident had happened and luckily not been in the car with them. Calanthe didn’t know what she would have done if Ciri had also died that night.

She was everything Calanthe had left of her daughter now. And she already looked so very much like Pavetta, it sometimes hurt to look at the girl. But it was still bittersweet. The knowledge that Pavetta would live on through Ciri and watch over them all, in a way. 

The lawyer slowly turned and closed the door quietly behind her. Trying to make as few noises as possible to ensure Ciri stayed asleep.

The realization that she was still in her work outfit suddenly hit. She had completely forgot to change after finding Eist and Ciri curled up on the floor and watching Eist cook was too distracting to think about anything else. However, the tight clothing was starting to bother her now. Like it was restricting her from enjoying her evening fully. It was a weeknight and she had to get up early to go back to the office in the morning, but she didn’t feel like turning in just yet.

Eist was still downstairs, taking care of the dishes, so Calanthe decided to change into comfortable clothes and join him in the kitchen. She went into their room and quickly picked out one of his shirts and a pair of loose-fitting shorts. She had no intention of trying to seduce her husband tonight. She was way to stung out for any physical activity. On a different night, she might have picked out one of her revealing maxi dresses, that she only reserved for alone time with Eist. But not tonight.

She padded back into the kitchen and was greeted with Eist’s solid backside. He preferred washing the dishes by had despite them owning a dishwasher. Calanthe didn’t object, since the sight of him carefully scrubbing their silverware and plates with his forearms deep in soap water was definitely worth it.

He must have heard her come into the room. But he did not turn around while addressing her. “I’m almost done. How is the little rascal, already asleep?” His voice was almost vibrating with amusement.

“Out like a light. What did you do to her? I haven’t seen her this docile in forever.” Calanthe couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice either. It was fascinating to watch how Eist interacted with his granddaughter. They might not be connected by blood but he had certainly never acted like she was not unmistakably his. It was a heartwarming image whenever she saw him interact with Ciri. He loved the little girl and Ciri returned the sentiment wholeheartedly.

They were almost inseparable. Which was precisely why Calanthe and Eist had made the decision that Eist would be the one to mainly cut down on his work hours. Calanthe also made some changes in her schedule to make sure Ciri was always picked up from school on time and had someone to look after her and help her with homework. But Eist did the majority of those things. Thursdays were the days he spent entirely at home with Ciri and every other workday they would take turns in taking extended lunch breaks to pick her up from school, leaving the office earlier to help her with homework and entertaining the now 8-year-old.

Calanthe was so caught up in her thoughts about Eist and Ciri, that she did not see Eist finishing the last plate and turning around. Neither did she notice him drying his hands and slowly approaching her. Her gaze fixed on the spot where he had stood mere moments ago.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” His voice was close and Calanthe blinked to find him standing right in front of her. He had a few water stains on his shirt and his hair looked even wilder than earlier.

She cleared her throat to get her mind to work at normal speed again. He had this effect on her sometimes. Like time just stopped around him for a moment.

“I was thinking about what a good grandfather you are.” Her answer came out so honest and raw that she was taken aback herself. Today really was emotional.

Eist responded with an even wider smile. The warmth radiating off of it was almost touchable. The fact that she was feeling this way clearly meant a lot to him. She always knew that she could be her most honest and most vulnerable with him. He would embrace all her flaws and turn them into something positive.

They gazed at each other for a long moment. Sharing a quiet moment of tender love and private happiness.

_Du siehst mich_

_Ungeschminkt_

_Nur bei dir_

_Fühl ich mich_

_Unsterblich_

Them lying curled up on the patio was inevitable. They had a little couch out there for exactly these quiet moments in the evening. The patio was facing their backyard and behind that was the beach.

Eist loved to watch the sea for hours on end and Calanthe joined him more often than not. It felt like they were in their own little perfect world whenever they lay there, cuddled up and cozy.

Calanthe’s back was pressed into his firm chest and both of his arms came around to hold her close against him. One of his hands also lightly tracing patterns on her stomach.

The long workday had left Calanthe so drained that she could feel herself drift off into slumber. It would have not been the first time they had fallen asleep outside. But she still preferred their bed over the little couch on the patio. So she tried to forcefully keep her eyes open and turned her head into Eist’s direction.

“Hmm, this is lovely. But I think I should go upstairs. I can barely keep my eyes open.” Her voice was deep with exhaustion and she gave herself a moment to savior Eist’s warmth before starting to peel herself away from him. 

Eist however had a better idea. He slit his arms under her before she could react and was soon carrying his wife back into the house and up the stairs to their room. Calanthe suppressed a yawn while sinking deeper into his embrace. He was just too comfortable to resist.

Back in their respective four walls, he slowly put her down on their bed. Watching her tentatively and making sure she was still awake enough to sit on her own before he took a step back.

Calanthe just sat there watching her husband for a short while. Amazed by his considerateness and gentleness. All she wanted to do was to curl back into him and forget everything around her. All the stress and strain on her just vanished when he was close. Like he was shielding her from all the terrible things.

Eventually, she got up to get ready for bed. Despite being tired, she still had to change into her nightwear and remove her makeup. And no matter how sweet and considerate Eist was. Those were things she had to do on her own.

“Maybe we should think about switching it up once in a while. You staying home every other Thursday instead of me for example.” Eist’s voice was slightly muffled because he was still in the bedroom while Calanthe had moved into the master’s bathroom to prepare for bed. She didn’t quite know what to think of that idea. She had never even considered this possibility if she was being honest.

Calanthe waited until she was back in the bedroom to answer his underlying question. Meanwhile, Eist had changed as well and was now lying on top of the covers on their bed. He looked calm and comfortable. She walked over to her side of the bed and sat down beside him.

“Maybe we should… let’s discuss that with Ciri tomorrow. I mean maybe she doesn’t want me…” Eist cut her off with a stern look. “Don’t do this! She loves you and she loves spending time with you! You saw how excited she got when you came home earlier.” His hand found her leg and squeezed it reassuringly. Eyes bright and full of encouragement. Calanthe had to give him that, he really knew how to get a point across. At least with her.

She rested her hand on top of his for a beat, just enjoying the subtle feeling of skin on skin. Almost pretending like she was able to absorb his positive attitude through touching him.

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow, love. I am way too tired to seriously consider anything right now.” Her eyes almost drifted closed on their own accord while she was speaking. So she didn’t hesitate and crawled under the covers. Not even waiting for Eist to join here before she reached up and turned off the lamb on her bedside table. She could hear Eist chuckling lightly as he followed her example and slipped under the comforter as well. Immediately pulling her into him and letting her rest her head on his chest.

They always slept like this. Calanthe could not remember a time when they shared a bed and had not cuddled. It gave them both a sense of security and reassurance. The reminder that the other person was still there. That they were in this together for the long run. It made her feel like they were, in a way, two halves of the same thing. Meant to be together at all times to work properly.

One of his hands wandered under her top and started tracing patterns again. This time on her back. He knew how much she enjoyed these small gestures and he also knew when she needed them most. An involuntary noise pushed past her lips. A warm sound of pleasure. It were these soft sounds that had prompted him to call her his little kitten in the early days of their relationship.

Calanthe would never admit it but she secretly loved it when he called her that. She had always needed to be strong for herself and others. And all of a sudden there was this man who adored her for being soft. Not reprimanding weakness but only rewarding gentleness and vulnerability.

She pushed deeper into his touch and rubbed her face lightly against the soft fabric of his shirt. Fully playing into the cat fantasy and reveling in it. Calanthe felt the soft vibrations of Eist’s repressed laughter and could not stop the smile from spreading on her face.


End file.
